Mario
Mario is main character of the huge Mario series.He made his debut in 1981 in the arcade game Donkey Kong known as Jumpman. He is the main protagonist / hero in the Mario series. Ever since the Mario Bros. series his main abilitites are to jump and stomp enemies. His main power-up is the Super Mushroom. And his secondary main power-up is the Fire Flower. The Super Mushroom allows Mario to break Brick Blocks and allows him to take a hit from an enemy and revert back to Small Mario. The Fire Flower allows Mario to shoot pure fire and fire-based attacks such as the Fire Ball which he shoots from the palm of his hand. His Japanese name is Mario. ''Donkey Kong'' series ''Donkey Kong'' Mario must save Pauline from an wild ape called Donkey Kong. He goes through a Construction site to save her. Mario needs to jump over barrels that Donkey Kong throw. Jumping over the barrels doesn't break them at all,it only helps the player from losing a life. In total there are three lives. If Mario loses all lives, it's game over. Touching a barrel loses a life as well. Mario can also use hammers to break barrels. ''Donkey Kong Jr. Mario appears as the antagonist / villain in this game. Mario takes revenge for taking his girlfriend,Pauline, so he captures Donkey Kong in a cage. It's up to Donkey Kong Jr. to rescue his father now. Instead of Mario throwing barrels there are several objects and obstacles in the game. Donkey Kong Jr. must climb up vines are other objects. Like the original Donkey Kong, the player has three lives,all lives are lost,Game Over ! ''Donkey Kong Circus Mario captures Donkey Kong and makes him the main attraction of his circus. He is once again the antagonist / villain in the game. ''Donkey Kong Hockey'' Mario is the hero this time. His shots are less powerful than the ape, Donkey Kong. But, his shots have more range than Donkey Kong. ''Donkey Kong'' (Game Boy) This game is a remake of the original Donkey Kong arcade game. Like the first game, Mario is the protagonist / hero. Donkey Kong is the villain. He captures Pauline, and it's up to Mario to save her. Mario is once again, on a construction site. There are 9 additional worlds from the original Donkey Kong. This game has different controls than the first one. ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy Kong's Quest'' Mario appears in Donkey Kong Country 2 as a cameo appearance. He is at the end of the game as Cranky Kong's Video Game Heroes, with Yoshi, Link, and Diddy Kong. He is the top of them all with 39 DK Coins and 67 in the GBA version. ''Mario Bros. ''series Mario Bros. Mario has his own series after the Donkey Kong titles. He is a plumber in the deep, dark sewers of New York. Mario can defeat enemies by jumping on the platform under them. Then, they will trip, and Mario has to come up quickly and kick them off the screen which is unavalible in later games.2 Player mode features a different colored Mario, his twin, taller, and younger brother, Luigi. Luigi has green clothes instead of red. ''Game & Watch ''series Mario appears in some Game and Watch games such as Mario's Bombs Away, Mario's Cement Factory and Mario the Juggler. He also appears in the remakes of the Game and Watch Gallery series.